This invention relates, in general, to optical displays and, more particularly, to optical displays in electronic books.
Generally, electronic products contain a means of at least one interface with the user. This interface can be made through a number of available techniques, such as, but not limited to, audio, visual, or even vibration. Unfortunately, with respect to the visual interface, a single display typically is available even though users may like or require more than one visual image to be displayed at any one time.
Electronic products that display text or graphics today typically have available one screen that the user needs to view to interface with the electronic product or unit. However, even though the single screen actually displays a variety of images, e.g., data, text, video, or graphics, the unit or the product is not designed to be viewed as a conventional book with two hardcovers and a plurality of pages, thereby severely limiting today's electronic products. Further, in today's electronic products, manual or electromechanical switches have to be activated so that a consecutive screen full of text can be shown. This requires the user to actively locate the switch, whether it be a mouse, track-ball or keypad, for a sequential and smooth flow of information. In addition, these electronic products such as but not limited to; lap-top computers, palm-top computers, personal digital assistants etc., are not optimally designed to be held and interfaced like a conventional book to the user, thereby making these electronic products difficult to use. Moreover, all electronic products necessitate the user to become accustomed to a new way of interfacing data, text, video, and graphics etc. by interfacing with a single display that is different and less convenient than the standard approach of interfacing with a conventional book.
It is therefore very important to design a display and associated electronic controls that provide a smoother interface with data, text, video and graphics than is currently available today.